ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Vrogg (Kyle 10)
Lord Vrogg is a dangerous alien and is way more dangerous then Vilgax or Aggregor and is the main antagonists for Kyle 10 and is a dark and serious alien and commands an army of aliens and will stop at nothing to get Gematrix, not matter who he kills or planets he destroys. Appearance Vrogg has blue skin and glowing red eyes. His head towers past his forehead in a black brace. He wears a purple suit and cape with a red and orange striped outfit underneath. His eyes glow brighter when he is either delighted or in full rage. Personality Being a former galactic overlord, Vrogg has great pride in his forces and does not tolerate failure unless it is inevitable. He sees those he does not employ as insects and disposable as such. Though vile and pure evil, Vrogg respects bravery and arrogance. He is willing to go to any length to ensure his victories. He has a great talent for acting, given he managed to fool the populace of Bellwood into thinking he was a benevolent alien at first and making people believe that Kyle is the villain. He is not above hiring mercenaries for ridiculously high prices or using last ditch efforts to attack Kyle and his team. Eventually, Vrogg had begun to go insane due to the stress Kyle constantly cause him by foiling his efforts to rule the earth and kill them. And he is also known as loathsome, offensive, responsible, diligent, determined, roguish, emotionless, grim, grouchy, lion-hearted, observant, relentless, dignified, dependable, respectful, educated, gruff and gentlemanly. Skills & Abilities Lord Vrogg is shown to be one of, if not, the most dangerous villain that Kyle and his team has ever had to contend with. Even during their first few battles there were multiple different occasions where Vrogg would have destroyed them if not for Pierce and his team and his interfering. In fact, Carter does a good chunk of the fighting against Vrogg, often assisting the Turtles against him. Around the end of the series, Vrogg was actually able to capture Kyle's team and defeat them by draining their powers, and at the same time, keeping tabs on the other main antagonists. Vrogg is a genius. He is decisive, intelligent, and is very quick with master plans. He's very well experienced in the fields of genetics and mutations. Vrogg is also a master strategist, even out smarting Kyle's team on certain occasions. He has control over billions of little robotic bugs called "micro-bots" that can build ANYTHING Vrogg wishes. He can blast lasers from his hands and eyes, though he isn't that much of a fighter. Vrogg has used his deceiving skills to steal power from other powerful beings. In a three part chapter, Vrogg absorbs the mental and physical strengths of the Highbreed, Vilgax and Aggregor, as well as Kyle and his team as well as the other version of Ben 10 Multiverse counterparts (TV Counterparts, none of this wiki to clear everything up), making him the most powerful and intelligent being in the universe at that point. In the episode, "Divide and Conquer", he used his micro-bots to build a morpho genesis exo skeleton suit, which has the ability to steal and drain life energy from other beings into its possessor. Vrogg used this suit to steal the power of five incredibly powerful aliens, and multiplied their combined power a hundredfold, and he became a super being. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Kyle 10 (Weekyle15 Version) Category:Unfinished Articles